A Day at the Lake
by Foxboy614
Summary: Theodore's feeling bored, but Eleanor comes along and invites him to join her at the lake. Fun and romance await them. Rated T just to be safe. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. They belong to Bagdasarian Productions. I don't aim to gain anything from this story. I am merely oing this for fun.  
*A/N: This will have elements from the 80's and 2015 series, like them possessing the streaks on their face and back, and possessing their tails. But Theodore and Eleanor will have their eye colors from the 80's series (Green for Theo, and brown for Ellie).  
**  
One sunny day, a teenage chipmunk with dirty blonde hair and green eyes was resting beneath the shade of a tree. He was clad in a green hoodie, khaki pants, and green and light green shoes. It was none other than Theodore Seville. Theodore was currently eating an apple and enjoying the warm air and cool breeze.

Now, the teen years can bring many changes for many people, and Theodore, along with his brothers, were no exception. While they still didn't get very tall, being chipmunks and all, they were at least a little taller. Theo's gotten better about working to overcome some of his personal issues, like timidness. He even joined the wrestling team, and was doing quite well; better than he, and his brothers, thought he would. That's also paid off for him; he's lost some weight and has gotten stouter in the process. But deep down, he's still the sweet-hearted chipmunk he was as a kid.

Another big accomplishment was that he'd become more confident with Eleanor Miller, the love of his life. They started officially dating at around thirteen, and have been going strong ever since, especially considering how long they've known each other. Over the years, Eleanor too has experienced change. She too has lost some weight, now possessing a voluptuous body.  
 _ ***A/N: Think Kate Upton or Beyonc**_ _ **é, and you're not too far off.  
**_ Eleanor's hair has also gotten a bit longer, and she still wears it in pig-tails. And like Theo, she's still the same sweet, motherly, and tough girl she was as a kid.

Theodore smiled thinking about Eleanor. He loved her so dearly. While he would admit Brittany and Jeanette are pretty, neither could compare to Eleanor. To him, she was perfect.

While he was thinking of her, Theodore felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. It shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to see who it was. He smiled big when he saw Eleanor standing there with a warm smile on her face, wearing a t-shirt with teal and mint green stripes, blue jeans, and teal shoes.  
"Hello Theodore." she greeted sweety.  
"Hi, Ellie." he greeted back as he stood up and hugged her. Eleanor smiled and hugged him back. She still thought he was as cute as a button. "What brings you here?" he asked.  
"I was planning on going to the lake to swim for a bit. My sisters are currently on dates with your brothers, I didn't have any plans, so I decided I'd o swimming, and I'd like for you to come with me." Eleanor told him. A big smile came across Theodore's face. He loved spending time with her, and he was starting to get bored himself, so she just saved him from boredom. Not to mention, he hadn't seen her in a swimsuit recently; and the thought of seeing her in one made him blush.  
"Sure!" Theodore said, a little more excitedly than he meant. "Uh… I mean, yes ma'am." he said, more calmly.  
"Great! I'll meet you there. Bye, Theo." Eleanor said happily as she gave Theodore a kiss on the cheek. Theodore waited until she had left to go get his swim trunks. He was looking forward to swimming with Eleanor.  
Soon, he was wearing a white tank-top, green swim trunks and green sandals, and he was making his way to he lake to join Eleanor for a swim date. Within a few minutes, he arrived at the lake and looked for a place to set his towel down. He looked around and noticed a teal towel underneath a nearby shade tree. _"Must be Ellie's."_ he thought as he walked over to it and placed his towel next to it. He looked around again, but didn't see Eleanor anywhere. "I thought she'd be here..."

"Sorry Theo, sweety. I had to change, and some girl was hogging the changing room. So, how do I look?" came Eleanor's voice from beside him. Theodore looked over at her, and his mouth hung open and his eyes went wide.  
She was clad in a teal one-piece. From the back, it looked like she had on a two-piece, but her back and the sides of her waist were bared, and there was a thick strap that went from the top part down to the bottom. It covered her bosom and rump pretty well.  
 _"I hope we can do this more often."_ Theodore thought. She had a beautiful body. Her voluptuous body had created a gorgeous set of curves for her, and he got to see her bare, luscious legs in plain view.  
"Are you a chipette, or a vixen?" Theo asked her, answering her question. Eleanor blushed, but smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, sweet kiss. Theodore responded quickly and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her curvy waist.

Within a few seconds, the broke apart to breathe.  
"So, you ready to swim?" Theodore asked.  
"Let's go!" Eleanor said as she grabbed Theodore's hand and rushed to jump into the water. Once in the water, the two started to swim around, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They even engaged in a splash fight and went underwater to explore and watch the fish swimming by, laughing internally at how silly they looked. Once they resurfaced, Theodore pulled Eleanor close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Eleanor responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They gazed into each others eyes lovingly and rested their foreheads together.  
"Thanks for joining me here today." Eleanor said. Theodore hugged her tighter.  
"You're welcome. I enjoy spending time with you." he told her as he kissed her cheek. "My sweet, beloved Eleanor." he added softly and sweetly. Eleanor smiled lovingly at him and kissed him on the lips. But she broke away quickly.  
"Let's go back to dry land. We can resume there." Eleanor suggested with a wink. Theodore got her hint and nodded his head in agreement. Soon, the two were swimming back to land. Once they returned, they went to their towels and sat down.

"Ok, now we can pick up from where we were in the water." Eleanor said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. Theodore met her halfway in a sweet kiss. The two moved their lips together slowly and gracefully. Theodore allowed one of his hands to travel down one of Eleanor's shapely legs and he ran his hand up and down her leg as he playfully nibbled her lower lip. Eleanor ran her fingers through his soft, dirty blonde hair, enjoying the soft feeling of it. There was no tongue action; just steamy lip kissing and nibbling. Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe. But when Theodore pulled away, he gently tugged at her lower lip.

The two lovers then rubbed their noses together sweetly.  
"Has Alvin been giving you tips?" Eleanor asked, surprised to see this side to him.  
"No. I was just going by instinct." Theodore admitted truthfully. "Did you not like it?"

"I was just shocked, is all." Eleanor told him. She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. "But it was divine." she admitted. "I hope to experience something like that in the future."  
"I'll do my best, Ellie." he told her as he gave her a short, sweet peck. She returned his peck and soon the young lovers were resting on their towels in each other's arms, and their tails wrapped around each other.  
"I love you, Theo." Eleanor said sweetly.  
"I love you too, Ellie." Theodore responded just as sweetly. He gave her a gentle squeeze and rested his head on top of hers.

After they had rested a while, both teens went out into the water to play some more before they decided to go home. Theodore walked Eleanor home, holding her hand in the process. He dropped her off at her house, giving her a hug and a kiss before he made his way home. Theodore felt like the luckiest chipmunk in the world that a girl like Eleanor would fall in love with a guy like him. But he's glad she loves him, and thanks God everyday for her being in his life.  
As he walked up to the door of his house, he looked back one last time. "I hope we get to spend another day at the lake." he whispered to himself as he went inside.

 **And with that, this one is done. I decided to try something a tad steamy here, but I ain't sure I did so well. Either way, let me know what y'all thought.  
This is Foxboy614, over and out.**


End file.
